Juunishi MixUp
by onigiri-shoujo
Summary: Kyo and Yuki's Juunishi are swapped! Their bodies and personalities are still the same of course, but the animals are different colors. Akito will make an appearance for sure. Read and Review, please. I think you'll like it! KyoxTohru romance.
1. Chapter 1 Experienced by Kyo

**I hate it when authors talk about themselves instead of just writing...and they're all like "YAYAY! LOOK AT MY AWESOME NEW STORY!!! BEFORE I WRITE MY STORY, I WANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME RANDOM THING THAT JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD..." And they go on and on and on andonandonandonandon...(I'm such a hypocrite...) ANYWAY!!! On with my very first entry!!!**

**.:KEY:.**  
Italic : Dreams  
**Bold : Flashbacks**  
'abc' : Thinking  
"abc" : Talking

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : The Dream**

Sitting in the room, not **a** room, **the** room. I don't know this place, but in a sick way, it is so familiar. Where is this? Where is the light? Is there any light? I can't tell if it is night or day...or nothing. Maybe it is nothing. maybe I am nothing. No, I have to be something, because If I wasn't anything, I wouldn't be here...would I? But if I am nothing, maybe this is where the nothings go? But there's only me...am I the only nothing? It's so lonely here...nothing...nothing...nothing...

Kyo Sohma awoke, sweating heavily.

'This is the 3rd time this week...what the heck? This dream...I don't get it'

Kyo had been having the same dream for over a month now...but it wasn't always exactly the same. Sometimes he got a little further into it before something would wake him up; but sometimes, it was always the same.  
A soft, nervous knock was heard, and Tohru said through it,

"Kyo-kun...? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready now."

Kyo's anger softened as it always did when he heard her voice.

'The one thing he wish I was brave enough to do is tell her how I feel about her...aagh, that's my only weakness, I don't do well with any other feeling than anger.'

He reluctantly got up and pulled a tight black shirt on over his bare chest. He was almost out the door when he got a dizzy, sick feeling, and barely made it to the bathroom before he was sick.

'Geez! What the heck was that?'

He made his way down the stairs to get his breakfast. Shigure had a new bump on his head from Yuki's frying pan, and Tohru was fretting about something unknown to anyone else.

Sigh 'At least no one else is having an abnormal day.'

"Oh, Kyo-Kun! There you are, your breakfast is on the table." Tohru said, bowing so cutely to him.

"Thank you" Kyo answered.

"Yuki, are you feeling okay?" Tohru asked Yuki, worriedly

"Hm, um, not really. I'm feeling kind of ill. But I'm sure it will pass." He replied, as casually as possible, so as to try to keep Tohru from worrying...as much.

As he was scarfing down his miso soup and steamed rice, something brushed his leg under the table. Startled, Kyo reached down to push away what he thought was just another cat that was attracted to him because of the curse; but when he reached down, and made contact with the animal, he realised that it was much smaller than a cat, or even a kitten would be. Kyo looked under the table, and to his horror, there on the toe of his shoe, was a rat, looking up at him as if it was meant to be there.

"Aagh!!! What the--a RAT!?!" Kyo screamed and flung the rat off his foot, so it went flying across the room towards where Yuki and Shigure were.

"Don't be such an idiot, Cat, it's just a rat." Yuki said, reaching up, lightening fast, catching the flying rat in his strong, but thin fist.

"But what was it doing on me!?! I've never even TOUCHED a rat on my own free will before!!!" Kyo retorted

As Yuki was about to tell him off, something extremely weird happened; the rat that Yuki was holding, half protecting it from Kyo's wrath, let out a desperate squeal and bit Yuki on the finger, drawing blood. Yuki dropped the rat, astonished. The rat landed on the floor, turned around, gave him a dirty look, and scurried out of the room. For the first time in a long time, the Sohma household was dead silent.

"Has that ever happened before, Yuki...?" Shigure asked, breaking the awed silence

"N-no, never" Yuki said, weakly.

"I'm not going to school today." Kyo said bluntly, and walked out of the house, oddly calm.

'What's happening, what's happening to me?!?' Kyo thought, franticly

"Yuki, do you feel okay?" Tohru nervously asked him.

Yuki stared blankly at his half empty bowl of rice and said,

"Tohru, are you ready to leave for school?"

"But, umm, your food, Yuki, are you done?" Tohru asked,

"Yes, We really need to be going now." Yuki said, blankly, not fully comprehending everything

"Are you sure you want to go to school, Yuki? Because it's okay if you want to skip today." Shigure asked, tentatively

"I'm FINE!" Yuki said, suddenly angry.

Tohru was startled, and a tear welled in her eye, and quietly made its way down her quivering cheek.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chappy! . please Read and Review! This is my very first entry, so let me know how I can improve my writing, kay?**

**Onigiri-shoujo**


	2. Chapter 2 Experienced by Yuki

**.:KEY:.**  
Italic : Dreams  
**Bold : Flashbacks/Me talking .**  
'abc' : Thinking  
"abc" : Talking

**ChApPy TwO...YaY... ****  
****ok, so this is turning out pretty kool...I think? give me some feedback and i'll know! i'm not exactly sure where i'm going with this story...I didn't plan it out or anything when I first thought about it! I never really do...hint hint AhEm! ON WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY VERY...SECOND ENTRY!!!

* * *

**

**  
**

**Chapter 2**

Yuki and Tohru walked silently down the park path, Yuki deep in thought.

'How could this have happened? It's like the rat mixed up Kyo and I. But it's the first time it's ever happened. I don't get it.'

"Sohma-kun...? Is everything alright?" Tohru asked, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Hmm, no, I don't think so. I just don't get it. I'll have to think about it some more." He replied.

Tohru was silent.

"Don't worry, Tohru. If you worry, you'll make me worry, too."

"Um, well, I, ahh, i'm sorry. I'll try not to worry." She studdered.

There was a rustle in the bushes, and Yuki immediately went on the defensive, but what emerged was a harmless cat.

'Uh-oh, I think I know what's coming...' he thought, hoping he was wrong

Sure enough, the cat, a tabby color, walked toward Yuki, not giving Tohru a second glance, and proceeded to rub on his legs, demanding attention.

'It's like it thinks i'm possesed by the cat zodiac, like Kyo is...was...?'

Yuki flung the cat away, making it look at him strangely and stalk away into the bushes from whence it came. Yuki didn't even hesitate. As soon as he had rid himself of the cat, he began a fast walk to school. Tohru was still standing, shocked (Nothing new there...), where the cat had been.

"Are you coming miss Honda?" he asked, tensly

"I-um-well, I guess...yes" She studdered back to him

As Tohru was trying to catch up to Yuki, all of a sudden, a tree "reached" out and grabbed her foot and tripped her. She let out a terrified squeal and Yuki swivled around, just in time to catch her in is arms.

POOF!

It was silent. There, on the ground, lying in front of Tohru was an adorable silver cat, with beautiful purple eyes.

"Tohru, what am I...?" Yuki asked, eyes closed.

"Y-y-your're a c-cat, Y-Yuki." She replied, shaken.

'That's what I thought'

Yuki slumped over to his clothes that were strewn about, and waited to change back.

* * *

**Ooooooh! wEiRd!!! I wonder what will happen next...!?!?! Sorry that this was a reeeeally short! I just thought that it would be a good place to stop! sorry! Are you hooked yet? Please R & R!!! ****  
****Onigiri-Shoujo ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3 School Days

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update these things...but the only time I have to work on them is at school, so instead of eating lunch, I go to the library and write more!!! I love you guys! ****  
****P.S. Thank You, emerald kikyo, for reviewing!!! It made me smile! **

**that was good! pleas update! ****  
****I really like the idea yuki will look so cute as a cat ****  
****I'm waiting for more! ****  
****it looks kyo was dreaming about the dark room akito used to lock yuki up you ****  
****described his feelings well! the feeling of nothingness and ****  
****darkness... ****  
****I am adding it to my alert list! ****  
****emerald kikyo **

**Btw...Yes, I was trying to depict what Yuki would feel like when Akito locks up in that lonely, desolate room...grrrrr I hate Akito!!! he will DEFINATELY make an entrance in later chapters!!! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

Tohru ran down the hallway, scanning the locker numbers for her locker (ironically, it was number 123). She was already late for class because of everything that had happened this morning with Kyo and Yuki.

'I really am worried about them...I know they don't like it when I worry, but I can't help it'

She found her locker, grabbed her stuff, and ran the rest of the way to class. When she turned the second to last corner, she crashed into someone…or some ones.

"Didn't I tell you not to get a swelled head?" Kinoshita Minami, vice president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club said, nastily, brushing herself off

"EH!?!" Tohru exclaimed

"Yeah, really!"" Her two 'minions,' Yamagishi Mi and Goto Mai said in unison

(Go to this website if you don't know who i'm talking about...or if you just forgot how annoyingly cute they are! lol, http://princeyuki.

"But I was um, just going to c-class..." Tohru said, worriedly

"I'm sure you were. Is Prince Yuki in your class? Do you miss him? Am I correct?" Minami snarled,

"Umm, n-no, he isn't." Tohru said quietly

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" Yuki walked around the corner and said, looking the three girls in the eyes

"Oh! Yuki-kun!" "How good it is to see you today!" "How are you, Sohma-kun?!?" They all studdered at once

"Oh, hello, Yuki, I was just on my way to class when you came...so, um, I'll see you later!" Tohru said, innocently

All three Yuki zombies glared at her with deep resent for using the Prince's name in such casual terms.

"Oh, yes Honda-san, Goodbye." Yuki said with a smile

Tohru turned the corner and her footsteps faded, and the three girls thought this was a good time to attack. Since there were three of them present, they were aloud to talk to the Prince. (Prince Yuki Fan Club Rule #3 : We do not talk to the prince unless two or more of us are present.)

"So, Yuki-kun, how are you today? Enjoying the fine weather?" Minami said

Yuki looked outside at the downpour outside the school...he was glad he was inside.

"Anyway, to the point. We are concerned about the kind of people...especially girls...that you are mingling with these days." Minami said, in a sly voice

Yuki stared blankly at her

"We understand that Tohru Honda girl is still living with you, Yuki-kun...is this true?"

"Yeah, is it?" The red and violet-haired girls said in a falsely sweet tone

"Um, yes she has no other place to stay. Are you telling me that you know someone who will take her into their home, making it more proper for me to live without any unmarried girls in my cousin's home? Maybe one of you, girls? Oh, that is splendid news. I shall tell Honda-san that she should start packing to move into your house, Minami-san." Yuki said with a fake soothing smile

"WHA-A-AT? BUT UM, THAT WASN'T EXACTLY..." "I JUST MEANT..." "UMM, NO, THAT'S NOT..." All three meddling teenagers were flustered

"Is this all you needed me for then, ladies?" He said, most calmly

All three girls fainted

"That's what I thought." Yuki walked away, leaving the three fan club members sprawled on the floor

'I can't imagine what would really happen if I had actually meant for that arrangement to take place. They would eat Honda-san alive.' He thought as he walked away

**----------- **

Tohru sat in the schoolyard underneath a cherry tree, eating her lunch along with Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Hana-chan, and Uo-chan. The rain had stopped, leaving a bright, warm, sunny day, so thee group had opted to eat their lunch outside. They had spread out a blanket, and were discussing their favorite kinds of music.

"Well, if rock wouldn't always talk about beating women and doing drugs, sure, I might like it." Uo-chan said

"Are you kidding me?!? It's not always about that! What about Green Day! Their music is really inspiring!" Kyo retorted,

"Inspiring. That's a really **nice** word for you, Orangey" Uo-chan smirked at him

"SHUT UP!!! IF YOU WEREN'T A GIRL I'D--" Kyo started

"You'd WHAT? Fight me? I'd kick your--!" Uo cut in, jumping to her feet.

"Both of you need to shut up." Hatsuharu cut in "Rock beats all, by the way."

"Give me heavy metal any day." Hana-chan said

"What about you, Tohru, what kind of music do you like?" Momiji asked, " I bet you like folk music like me, right?

"She doesn't have to like whatever you like!" Kyo yelled

"Umm, I don't know, I do like folk music...but I like lots of other music, too! She thought for a while and then said, "I like music that makes my heart feel good." She closed her eyes and imagined good, calm, nice lyrics...humming a soft tune...

Everyone stopped and stared...in a trance, thinking about the kind of music that she was thinking about.

"So, like fiddles and stuff?" the Usagi said, smiling

"IF SHE LIKED FIDDLES AND WEIRD STUFF LIKE THAT, SHE WOULD'VE SAID IT!" Kyo howled (...woah, the Cat howled...? That makes no sense...)

"TOHRUUUU! KYO'S BEING MEAN!!!"

Momiji scuttled over to Tohru and missed transforming by an inch.

"Kyo, you really are mean to him. He didn't do anything wrong. Why do you have to be such an idiot ... cat?" Yuki said, not looking at him

"SHUT UP, RAT! YOU'RE NOT IN THIS! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BUTTING INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES!!! COME OVER HERE AND LET ME KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!!!" Kyo stood up, as he did, he purposely sent dirt flying toward him.

"Even if I sunk to that level of immaturity, you would never be able to defeat me. I don't know why you think that every time you challenge me. You don't get any better." Yuki said, but stood up and prepared to fight him.

"EHH!?! P-PLEASE DON'T FIGHT, KYO, YUKI!" Tohru squealed at them

"YEAH! MAKE HIM PAY, YUKI! FIGHT HIM, FIGHT HIM, FIGHT HIM!!! COME ON! BEAT HIM TO A PULP, KYO!!! Uo-chan stood up and pumped her fist in the air

Kyo and Yuki were oblivious to who was cheering and who was booing as other students formed a circle around them, It just made them more eager to fight.

Kyo began with a roundhouse kick, but Yuki blocked it with his right arm, punching Kyo with his left. Kyo scissor-kicked Yuki, who fell down momentarily. He jumped up and went in with a flurry of complicated Karate moves straight at Kyo's face.

Kyo, being more fond of Tae-kwon-do himself, blocked most of them, but the last one caught him off-guard, and he flew backward a few feet, into the crowd of students.

(If I have these moves totally wrong or whatever, it's because I was in Tae-kwon-do for...hmmm...well I was a yellow belt, hehe...)

This is when he noticed the teachers flooding out through the school doors toward them.

'Crap. I was almost winning, too.' Kyo thought angrily.

"HEY, SISSY-BOY! WE'LL HAVE TO FINISH THIS SOME OTHER TIME!" Kyo yelled threateningly at Yuki, who glared at him, then at the teachers who were power-walking over to the crowd of students surrounding them.

"IF ANYONE TELLS WHO WAS FIGHTING HERE, THEY'RE GONNA FIND THEMSELVES DOWN HERE IN THIS CIRCLE! Kyo threatened the crowd, who cowered backwards and went on with what they were doing before the fight started. When the teachers finally got across the yard to them, the Sohmas, Tohru, Uo, and Hana were long gone.

After the fight had ended, Kyo had left quite suddenly and had not told anyone where he was going. Tohru was getting worried about him...no surprises there.

'I wonder where Kyo has gone...Hmm, he likes high places, I'll check the roof.' She thought

**---------- **

Sure enough, when she had climbed the last ladder to the roof, she poked her head up out of the door and saw a head of bright orange hair flowing in the cool air.

"Kyo-kun...?" She called to him softly

"AAAH!" Kyo jumped up, startled (he was napping), but then he saw that it was Tohru, and he calmed instantly.

"What do you want?" He said to her

"I, um, well, I was umm...I wanted to see if you were alright." She stuttered,

"Why do you care...?" He said gruffly

"EH?!? Why do I care? Why would I not care about you, Kyo-kun?" She asked him, dumbstruck

He looked at her for a moment

"Tohru, do you think I'm weird...or repulsive...?" He asked, quietly

"EH!?!?" She squealed for the second time "B-BUT, OF COURSE NOT! I LOVE YOU KYO-KUN!" At this, she slapped her hand to her mouth, turned on her heel, and skittered down the ladder that led up to the roof where it was Kyo's turn to be dumbstruck. And dumbstruck he was. His heart began to thump wildly, and an uncontrolled smile edged its way from the back of his throat up to his now red face.

'She can't be serious' was his last thought as he sat down weakly and closed his eyes once more, and let the wind carry his worries away.

* * *

**OKAY! That was chappy 3!!! So sorry I took so friggin long to post! I'm getting uber kool reviews but I think there are a lot more of you bakas who have great ideas who AREN'T reviewing!!! (please comment!) I'll try to update soon...and this next chapter will have more RoMaNcE!!! ...because I like romance...**

**onigiri-shoujo**


	4. Chapter 4 Gimme Some Suga

**OkOkOkOk! Chappy 4 is here! YaY! anyways! I noticed that in my first chapter, (As experienced by Kyo) The very first paragraph, I messed up! When Kyo was dreaming about Yuki's past, I typed it in regular font, instead of Italics... slaps face well, we all make mistakes now don't we!!! I promised that there would be Kyo-x-Tohru romance in this chapter, so I'll try not to disappoint! Also, don't expect it to end here... **

**Here is one of my reviews from my darling fans! (I sound like Shigure…lol) **

**Oh! This fic is funny! W ****  
****I can't wait for next chapter! TT ****  
****I hope this fic is going to be a kyouke! ****  
****It's strange that Yuki doesn't transform in the other form of the cat, since he doesn't have the thing on his wrist... --' ****  
****Anyway, good luck for next chapter! ****  
****Please update soon? puppy eyes ****  
****Kisu **

**Thank You, Sailor Sayuri!!! Love the emoticons ! (...they didn't show up when I transferred tghis, though...waaaah!)**

**Sorry, though, I don't think this will be a kyouke… but who knows…? grins evilishly (…is evilishly a word…? How about devilishly…w/e)**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own Fruits Basket…although I wish that I did… besides! If I owned it, this story would be in the manga… DUH!**

**Onigiri-Shoujo****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Rain was pounding on the window as Kyo tried to sleep through the ravaging storm.

'Aaghh, I hate this.'

There was a soft knock, and a voice like dew dropping from a spring flower was heard through the wood panels.

"Umm, Kyo-kun...are you awake...?" Tohru said tentatively

He was silent for a moment, then roughly replied, "No, it's a storm. I'll be lucky if I make it through without transforming." It got quiet for a moment, and he sighed and said, "…You can come in, you know."

The door creaked open towards him and a fragile figure emerged.

"What do you wan--" he started

"KYOKUNIJUSTWANTEDTOAPOLOGIZEFORWHATISAIDEARLIERANDIHOPEYOUWON'TBEMADATME--" she paused to take another breath, "BECAUSEISHOULDN'THAVE BEENSOFLIPPANTWITHMYWORDSANDIBROUGHTYOUSOMETEA!!!" She was sweating by the time she was done spitting out the string of panics words, and then thrust the teacup full of hot tea at his face.

Kyo looked at her with a face of mixed emotions; he didn't quite know what to make of it, but it was a lot of things all at once, hilarious, no doubt, surprising...frightening? So he took the tea and made her drink it to calm her down. She smiled at him, extremely embarrassed and he did something that he hadn't done in a long time; he laughed. He laughed because something was funny, not because someone was pissing him off or he was winning a fight or anything else. He laughed because he thought Tohru was the cutest person in the world.

"Tohru...I wanted to ask you something." Kyo said quietly

"Y-yes, Kyo-kun?" She answered

He was silent, planning out his words, and then deciding with the simplest ones, "Did you really mean what you said yesterday...on the roof?" He blushed slightly.

Turning bright red, she replied, "AH!" she stuttered and blushed harder, "Y-yes, Kyo-kun. I really do love you. I have always loved the cat" She paused," "…And I always will."

"And you're not just feeling sorry for me?"

"Of course not!"

He looked down at his feet, blushed, then slowly leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. She was so surprised, she pulled away quickly, but then recovered, moving closer to kiss him. Before long, they were locked in a full make-out session, Kyo, hoping the rat or the pervert wouldn't come barging in on them, Tohru just focusing on not embracing her Neko lover.

When they finally stopped, they were both blushing like mad; Kyo's hair was only a few shades darker than his face.

Kyo leaned over all of a sudden and hugged her tightly before he transformed...but not into a cat like he had for his whole previous life. After the smoke cleared, Tohru was left holding Kyo's black shirt and cargo pants, and a bright orange rat was sitting on her lap.

"K-K-KYO-KUN! Y-YOU'RE A RAT!!!" She screamed

'I expected as much. That's one of the reasons I hugged her. I just wanted to test it out.' He thought.

"This is fucking madness." He said under his breath.

She gathered his clothes and by the time he was done sulking (and she was done worrying), he had changed back to his normal orange-haired, hott self--naked of course.

After a quick silence, Tohru said suddenly

"Umm, Kyo-kun...? I'm going to leave for a minute, is that ok?" She asked politely

Kyo looked at her, puzzled, and afraid that she was disappointed or something; "Ok"

She bowed, blushing, then darted out the door and down the hall towards Yuki's room.

'What if Yuki's health is affected by storms too...?' Tohru thought as she dashed down the hallway to Yuki's room.

When she reached it, she knocked politely, just as she had done at Kyo's door. He answered, looking like he had been trying, unsuccessfully, to get some sleep.

"Oh, Honda-san, what brings you here?"

"Um, I just wanted to, um, check up on you...are you alright?"

"Actually, I am having a rather bad day...I am hoping that I don't have an asthma attack." He said, solemnly

"OHYUKI-KUNIFYOUHAVEANASTHMAATTACKTHENITWILLBEVERYBAD!DOYOUHAVEYOURINHALER?ISTHEREANYTHINGICANDO?I'LLMAKETEA!!!" At this, she went into Super Tohru Mother Mode, and dashed downstairs to get some more of the tea (Which fixes everything of course! ), that she had made Kyo, leaving Yuki forced to follow her down the stairs...although he was probably fine.

When he made it to the kitchen, Tohru was so busy with his tea, that until he coughed, she had no idea that he was there.

"Oh! Yuki-kun! You should be in bed!" She ran over to him and pushed him down at the table, putting her hand over his warm forehead and giving him the tea.

"Really, Tohru, I'm fine. I just need to get some rest." He told her, smoothly.

"Y-yes, I guess that would be good…" She paused and thought for a minute, while Yuki drank his tea, "Umm, Yuki-kun…I wanted to ask you something."

"You want to ask me about the Juunishi…?" He asked softly, concentrating on his tea.

He slowly turned his face towards her as she stood over him with mixed emotions; she didn't know whether to feel sad for him or whether to be relieved that he knew what she wanted without her having to say it.

"Y-yes! How did you know?" She was utterly surprised.

"I just do. Believe it or not, Tohru-kun, you are very predictable." He smiled a little smile, as is so distinctive to his personality.

She blushed (as is so distinctive of her personality… ), and Yuki continued.

"Right now, I know just about as much as you do about this…situation." He paused, "Although there is one thing…"

She looked intently at him.

"There is another legend," He continued, "About the zodiac animals."

**

* * *

**

**…But you don't get to hear it yet!!! Grins evilishly There it is again, that word! It just fits! Okay, that's officially MY word! I am copywriting it RIGHT NOW!!!**

**Evilishly© 2006 Karri Buchta Anch, AK**

…**Wait, can I do that..? ANYWAY!!! You will have to keep reading to find out what this crazy-kool legend is!!!**

**R&R PLEASE!!! Press the little purple button down there. It's calling to you...**

**"PRESS ME, PRESS ME!!!" **

**Sorry, I'm hyper... well, see you later!**

**Onigiri-Shoujo**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: My Dumb Writer's Block**

Hey guys, it's me…not like it would be anyone else… ANYWAYS! I'm here to beg your forgiveness and help. As you all remember, at the end of my last chapter, I left you guys hanging about the new zodiac legend, but there's one problem…I've been "brainstorming" for more than three days now to no avail. I mean NOTHING. ZIP. NADA. ZILCH…you get the picture. Anyway, my point is, I need you're help. I need you guys to come up with a little something that could turn into a legend fit for Takaya-san. Or if you can't think of anything, a little something that might help my brain start working again.

Sorry for the inconvenience of this all…I feel like I have let you guys down wipes tear But I actually think that it might turn out pretty good if you all give me good feedback and then maybe I can smoosh all your ideas together into one big, awesome legend!

**Every one of you has different ideas or things that you got out of the story so far. I just need to know what those things are. Trust me, guys, I am so bored, I went outside today and dug a hole in the snow and sat in it…I have PLENTY of writing time for the next week or so.**

**SO! Just press the review button down there or email me at ****greenday. to give me your awesome feedback!**

**Thanks so much!!! **

**Onigiri-Shoujo**


End file.
